


You may kiss the groom

by Kacey1013



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacey1013/pseuds/Kacey1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are getting married and Jack's daughter Sam just wants cake. [remind you of anyone?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may kiss the groom

Sam ran up to her Irish father in a light pink dress, white shoes, and her long brown hair curled into ringlets. She spun around, her dress twirling out behind her. Jack picked up his 6 year old and set her on his hip. "Hey gorgeous, what trouble did you get into?" She giggled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I didn't." Jack wasn't buying it. "Did you go see dad yet?" He was referring to Mark. "Yeah but he kept walking around the room and talking to Uncle Tom." "Oh baby, he was just nervous." She nodded and hugged Jack and ran to one of his sisters.   
Jack straightened his gray coat jacket and ran a brush through his faded green hair. Then it hit him... He was getting married! Not only that, he was getting married to his best friend, father figure to Sam, and the man he has been in love with for 3 and a half years, and this would all happen in the next 30 minutes.  
Mark stood at the end of the isle, figiting with the seam of his pants. That's when he saw who he considered his daughter walk down the isle with her loose curls bouncing as she dropped red and white rose petals and grinning adorably. She reached the first row and went to sit down next to Jack's dad. Since this wasn't a traditional wedding, Jack's mother would walk him down the isle. Once the groomsmen made their way to the alter Mark saw Jack in his grey suit, hair trimmed and faded green. Jack had the biggest smile on his face, with his mother next to him with happy tears forming in her eyes.   
Jack hugged his mom when he made it to the end of the isle and he heard her murmur "Mark is a good man, promise me you'll keep him." into his chest. Jack squeezed her shoulders before letting her go. She went to take her spot in the front row next to her granddaughter.   
Mark wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying and he could tell Jack wasn't ether. He focused all of his attention on the man before him. He was snapped out of it when he was asked "Do you Mark Fischback, take Sean McLoughlin to be you lawfully wedded Husband?" Mark said "I do." as he stared into the icy blue eyes of the man he loved. Jack repeated what Mark said just seconds before, not breaking the gaze. Mark cleared his throat. "Sean, when I first saw your channel, your energy, your passion...It was different than I had ever seen from anyone before. When I met you in person you were just as energetic, and the way you held Sam so close to your chest as if something was going to hurt her. you would protect her from anything. When I met you in person I knew then that I had fallen in love." Jack had tears in his eyes and started to speak but choked up and tried again to get words out.   
"Mark, you were my idol, I could never imagine this to happen. If someone told me I would marry you in 4 years I would call bullshit. I tried dating around. but what person would want to date a twenty-something year old with a 6 month old daughter? When I was fighting to get full custody of Sam you were there fighting along side me. I love you, Mark." Mark was smiling gently at his lover and waited to kiss him.   
“You may kiss the groom.” These were the words They both were waiting for. Mark cupped Jack’s cheek and kissed him softly. his eyes closed. When Jack pulled away Mark looked over at Sam, her hands covering her eyes. Mark couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Later at the reception, Mark danced around with Sam standing on his feet. Jack walked over. He tapped Mark on the shoulder. "Can I interrupt?" Jack kissed his newlywed, Sam made a sound of disgust. He kissed him again just to annoy her. Jack smiled into the kiss and suddenly pulled away and picked up his daughter. She giggled and Jack tipped her upside down over his arms. Her hair and arms hanging down to the ground. She was laughing and Mark smiled over Jack's shoulder. Then their song came on. Mark's stepmom heard it and came over to take Sam out of Jack's hands [with some resistance from Sam of course]. She gave a side hug to Mark and walked off.  
Mark grabbed his husband's hand and pulled Jack over to the cleared dance floor. Mark put his arm around Jack's waist and Jack put his head against Mark's chest. They didn't really know how to slow dance or had the motivation to learn, so the just swayed side to side. Jack move his head from it's spot and looked up at Mark's brown eyes. Mark leaned down and gently kissed Jack's forehead. Mark whispered "I love you Sean." Jack tilted his head up and the two kissed but had to pull away after a minute because of the lack of air. They savored the moment and got lost in the music. When the song ended it was bittersweet. The two kissed again and stepped away to another part of the room.   
"I meant everything I said tonight. I love you Mark." Jack embraced his husband. Husband, the word was so foreign. Yet, it was so right and comforting. Mark whispered "So did I." Into Jack's ear. They were so full of love.   
Mark felt a tug at his sleeve. "Papa, can we have cake yet?" Mark looked over at his 'daughter' again. She had gotten a stuffed cat from a fan at a convention and went everywhere with it. She was slouched in a chair next to him clutching the cat. She was almost asleep so he had to ask Jack to hurry up and talk to the people he wanted to and serve the cake. "I thought I told you to wait 15 minutes." "I did wait 15 minutes!" "It's been 3." "It felt like 15." Sam grumbled and crossed her arms, the cat looked like it was being strangled.   
Jack and Mark ended up cutting the cake. Sam was the first one to get a bite since she kinda forced her father to give her some cake. "Jeez... she is so much like you." Mark came up from behind Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam had gotten another slice and was curled up against Jack's oldest sister,her aunt, almost asleep. She looked over at the two and smiled and took the plate from Sam who was now asleep.   
Sam ended up staying at Mark's mom's house. Because the two had to get down to business.


End file.
